Welcome Home
by TwilightLover1718
Summary: After her dad died, Bella moved to Phoenix with her best friend Jacob. Two years later will she be diapponited by what she finds, or will she be serpried at what she finds out? *I suck a summaries X3*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!!! This is my newest story…and I hope you all like it…I really hope you LOVE it…anyways…on with it… X3

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Prologue

BOPV

"Dad!" I screamed and shot up. I was gasping and looking around my room. I felt the tears start to flow as I realized that it was just a dream and my father was still gone. Charlie had been gone for 2 years, and I have been living in Phoenix with my best friend Jacob since then. I still wake up with nightmares, sadly. I started to sob as I saw my door open and Jacob look in. Jacob had always been there for me, when on ones else was. He was like my brother. He had always liked me more then that, but I told him that I only wanted to be his friend. He understood and now we're just good friends. "Bells, you ok?" He asked softly against my hair. I nodded as the tears started to stop. I looked at the clock on my nightstand… to get ready to go home.

"Time to get ready, Jake." I whispered. He nodded and let go of me. "You sure you wanna go back, bells?" He asked as he neared the bedroom door. I nodded and stood up. He smiled and closed my door as he left me to change.

*******************Later on*********************

Once Jacob and I were on the plane I felt more at ease. I looked around the plans, what I could see of it. This was a 3 hour flight, great. I soon heard Jake's loud snores next to me. About 20 minutes from landing Jacob finally woke up. "Hey bells, what time is it?" He asked, as he wiped a bit of sleep from his eyes. I looked at my watch. "It's 8:02am…we have just about 20 minutes till we're landing" I said softly. He nodded and got up to use the restroom. I looked out the window and saw trees upon trees, and it looked like it was raining. "Home." I whispered to myself, with a smile. I hoped that the reason why I wanted to come back, was still holding my heart, in his grasp.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Soooo, did you like it? Love it? I'm dying to know….I hope you did one of those two things. Anyways, more reviews….faster updates!!! :)

-TwilightLover1718


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! 

I hope you are all ready for chapter 1, lol…..I do hope to start my other ideas such as continuation of the Twilight Saga, and EPOV of New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Well, anyways…here we go.. :3

*******************************************************************************

Chapter 1

BPOV

Jacob had woke me up early the next morning to go and see all of his old buddies. Seth was the first to recognize me, he dashed over and hugged me tightly. I blushed as everyone else also gave me hugs welcoming me back. I had wondered into the trees and watched nature around me. I was finally home. I pulled out my cell and looked through my contacts till I hit the first E contact. I felt my heart ache as I thought about _him_. Then I scrolled back up to my first A contact, Alice. I quickly hit call and waited for her to pick up. After about the second ring I heard the familiar high pitched voice scream," BELLA!!"

I laughed and waited for to start telling everyone that I was on the phone. "Edward, Bella called us." I heard her say. I felt cold and like jelly at the sound of his name. Edward and I had been best buddies since I could remember. But I had been very, _very_ stupid and told him that I loved him 3 years ago. When I had told him, he was dating Tanya. Tanya was the prom queen for all 4 years of high school, every year one of the older guys asked her to go with them. Our senior year prom, she and had gone with Edward. I didn't go with anyone, I just sat out and watched everyone have fun. I had been stupid and told Edward at prom, and Tanya had heard. So, now Edward hadn't spoken to me since. "Bella, what's up?" Alice asked, snapping me out of my memories. "I wanted to tell you-" I stopped talking, there was an echo, was I on speaker?! "Alice, am I on speaker?" I asked nervously. She giggled and I heard Emmett yell," Hey Belly Bells!!"

I blushed and realized that Edward could hear me, and that meant Tanya could to, if she was there. "What did you want to tell us?" Alice asked smiling. "Ummm, I wanted to let you guys know that I'm home, to stay." I said softly. I heard Alice and Rosalie scream, Emmett yell, "Hell yes!", and Jasper laugh at what I was guessing was Alice. I listened carefully, but no sound of Edward. I felt like I wanted to just hang up and forget about him, but then I heard something that made my heart jump. "Bella, your home, your home…to stay?" Edward asked, I was off speaker now, I hoped. "Yes, I am." I said quietly. We were silent for a few minutes, then he broke the silence. "When will you come visit?" He asked, was he wanting to see me? "Ummm…I was planning on coming, like now." I almost whispered. "Great, I'm looking forward to seeing you Bella." He said with a smile. I was shocked at his reaction to this. "Edward, are you ok?" I asked. "I'm more then ok, I'm great." He answered, still smiling.

"Ok, well, I'm on my way then, see you soon." I broke the silence this time. "ok, see you soon." He said, sounding eager. "See you, bye." I said quickly and hung up. I ran back to Jake and the La Push gang, eager to see Edward. "Hey Jake, I'm gonna go and see the Cullens, ok?" I asked, speaking kinda fast. He nodded and smiled. "Thanks Jake!" I called back at him as I ran for my truck, almost tripping on the way.

***************************************************************

I reached the Cullens long drive way, and started to make my way up it. The Cullens lived in a huge house out in the middle of the forest. I loved their house, I also loved how it was hidden back in the trees. As I got closer I could see the house starting to show through the thick forest. I could see a small girl bouncing on the front steps, Alice. I parked my truck by the huge garage and got out. I was not even 2 inches away from my truck when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist tightly. "Bella, you're here!" Alice cried as she started bouncing while hugging me. I started bouncing with her as I hugged her back.

Soon I felt another pair of arms wrap around me, Edward's. Alice let go and stepped back, smiling. I turned in his arms to face him. He was just as I remembered. He still had the sexiest hair, which was going every which way, the way I loved it. He had the most beautiful jade-green eyes I had ever seen, and they were bright with excitement and something else that I couldn't figure out. I hugged him back, tightly and he tightened his grip on me. "Welcome home, Bella" He whispered in my ear, smiling. I blushed and smiled. I was home.

***************************************************************

Sorry it was short, I promise the next one will be a lot longer…..and the next chapter is in EPOV!!!! Yay!! X3

See ya next time…

-TwilightLover1718


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!! :3

Chapter 2…heehee, I hope you enjoy, EPOV!!!

Here we go… X3

***********************************************************************

Chapter 2

EPOV

Here I was just playing my piano in the peaceful silence when I heard Alice scream, "Bella!". My heart jumped, my breathing sped and my hands stopped moving across the ivory keys of the piano. My head shot up and my eyes searched the room for my angel. What my eyes landed on was Alice holding her cell up to her ear, I sighed sadly wishing Bella were here and not just calling. "Edward, Bella called us." Alice called to me from across the room. I nodded and walked over to her. "Put the phone on speaker." I whispered. She smiles and pressed the speaker button. I could hear Bella breathing on the other end, along with the sound of birds. She was out in the forest somewhere, I hope she wasn't lost. "What's up Bella?" Alice asked becoming impatient. "I wanted to tell you-" She started but stopped in mid sentence. "Alice, am I on speaker?" Bella asked and sounded nervous. Alice giggled and Emmett snickered. "Hey Belly Bells!" He called from the couch. I held back a chuckle as I waited for Alice to reply. "What did you wanna tell us?" Alice asked with a big smile. " Wanted to let you guys know that I'm home, to stay." Bella said softly. My heart almost jumped out of my chest. Bella was finally home.

Alice handed me the phone while she started bouncing and screaming with Rose. "Hell yes!" Emmett called out excitedly. Jasper was laughing at the girls, I was so happy I couldn't speak right away. I took the phone out of the main room and walked up to my room. I placed it to my ear. "Bella, your home, your home…to stay?" I asked. There was a short pause then she answered," Yes, I am." My heart skipped a beat, and I smiled widely. I couldn't believe it, she was home. She had told me before she had left that she loved me, and I had been stupid and avoided her because I love her too much. I had even broken up with Tanya when I realized that. I had even planed on telling her that I loved her but, she left without telling any of us good bye. Alice had been crushed but understood that it would have been too hard to say good bye. I had to tell her, but I had to see her. "When will you be coming to visit?" I asked without thinking. I suddenly wished that I had not said that, I was cursing at myself in my head. "Ummm…I planned on coming, like now." She replied softly.

Oh My God, she was coming now?! I started to breathe faster, but I kept my voice calm. "Great, I'm looking forward to seeing you Bella." I said with a smile. She sounded kinda shocked and asked," Edward, are you ok?" I felt my pants get tighter as she said my name, so I wasn't ok, but I wasn't gonna tell her that. "I'm more then ok, I'm great." I said still smiling, trying to keep my voice calm. I couldn't believe it, she was coming. I had to tell her how I felt and explain why I hadn't talked to her in almost 3 years. I wonder if she still had braces, or glasses, or her frizzy hair? I wonder if she has…No, stop right there Ed. I sighed softly hoping she didn't hear. "Ok, well, I'm on my way then, see you soon." She said softly, bringing me from my thoughts. "ok, see you soon." I said, a bit too eager. "See you, bye." She said quickly and hung up. I snapped the phone shut and walked back down the stairs. "Bella, is coming now." I said a bit too nervously. Alice looked at me and smiled. "Edward, come with me please." She said and headed up to her room, and I fallowed.

I set her cell on her nightstand while she looked through some of the clothes she had bought earlier today. "There it is!" She cried happily pulling out a dark blue, long box. I walked over to her and took it. "It's yours, I thought you might wanna look nice for Bella." She said smugly. I smiled at my little sister. "Thank you Alice, you're my life saver." I called behind me as I headed for my room, I felt her fallowing. Once we got to my room she took the box from me. I watched her open it and lay out the clothes on my bed, she knew me all too well when it came to what looked the best on me. She smiled at her work then looked at me. "Don't do anything with your hair." She said looking at me. "Why?" I asked, curious. She giggled. "Bella, loves it when you have your hair all over the place, she calls it your sex hair." She said using air quotes. My eyes widened, Bella loved it when my hair was all tousled and in disarray? I smirked. "Thanks for the tip there Alice." I said still smirking. She nodded. "Well, now that I saved you, I'm now off to save the rest of the world!" She sang in her high-pitched voice as she held a fist out in front of her and made a whooshing as she ran from my room acting like she was a super hero. I chuckled at my sister as I began to get ready.

About 15 minutes later I heard Bella's famous old truck rumble up the driveway and I dashed the stairs. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I waited for Alice to run off the stairs, that was my cue to go outside. "Edward, you look nervous." Esme said from behind me, smiling. I nodded and swallowed, hard. "I hope she can forgive me, I love her and I want to be with her, mom…I'll die if she doesn't forgive me." I admitted to my mother, who was now looking at me with loving and understanding eyes. "Edward, if Bella is the Bella I remember, she'll forgive you and she still loves you." Esme assured me with a hug and a kiss to my cheek. I smiled and saw Alice dash off the stairs. I sucked in a deep breath and walked outside to greet my angel. Alice and Bella were bouncing and sharing a hug. Alice saw me coming up behind Bella and let go of her, stepping back smiling. I wrapped my arms around Bella. She was the same from behind, but her hair was straight with slight curls on the ends and still a bit wavy. She turned around and there staring into my eyes were my favorite pair chocolate brown eyes. They looked like pools of melted cocoa, and they were smothering with love. She hugged me tightly around the torso and I hugged her back as well, tightly. "Welcome home, Bella." I whispered in her ear, smiling. She blushed and smiled. My angel, my love, was finally back in my arms…where she belonged.

***************************************************************

And there you all go, a longer chapter…I hope you enjoyed this one as well…I will have chapter 3 up real soon!! X3

But more reviews=even faster updates… :3

-TwilightLover1718


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!!

Sorry it took me so long to update, but here is Chapter 3…finally right? Lol X3

Well, enough of me just chattering on and on…here is the new Chapter….

****************************************************************

Chapter 3

BPOV

After my bouncy greeting from Alice, and my…Er, wonderful greeting from Edward I felt more at home. I had been dragged inside by Alice to see everyone else. I was greeted by Emmett first, with one of his huge bear hugs. Rose fallowed along with Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. We all sat down and started remembering good High school memories, which included; Emmett and Rose getting caught in the janitors closet making-out, Alice accidently walking into the boys restroom, and the time where I had put mashed potatoes on Edward's nose. These were the good old days, before Tanya. Once Rose had started up about Tanya I had wondered off into the kitchen, not wanting to hear anything. I was about to slice an apple when I heard something that surprised the hell out of me. "Edward, what are you waiting for…go tell her already!" Alice almost shouted. "Shhhh, Alice please keep your voice down!" Edward snapped. I gasped softly, _did_ Edward love me? No, of course not! He couldn't, could he? I listen harder to find out. "I plan to tell her, in my own time…so, get out of my business." Edward almost whispered. I heard Alice pout and Rose sigh. "Come on man, you gotta lose it someday!" Emmett said fallowed shortly after with a booming laugh. "Emmett!" Edward cried and sighed loudly.

Did Emmett mean that, Edward hadn't, had _it_ yet? That's impossible, Tanya had said that they had at least 4 times…was that a lie? My heart sped up and skipped in my chest. I heard someone get up off the leather sofa; I rushed and started cutting the apple. Someone came through the kitchen door, Edward! I glanced over at him and then kept cutting my apple. "Hey." He said smiling. I smiled at him. "Hey." I replied softly. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a coke. "Want one?" He asked. "Sure." I said trying not to think of what I had just heard. He placed a coke next to me and leaned against the counter, watching me. I popped a piece of apple in my mouth and chewed it. I smiled as the sweet and sour tastes mixed in my mouth. "Want a piece?" I asked Edward, holding out a piece to him. He nodded and took it. As our hands touched I felt my cheeks getting hot. I pulled my hand back and popped another piece into my mouth, as he popped his piece into his. I wanted to run my fingers through his tousled hair and kiss him all over…sigh, I can though. My cell went off suddenly and my face got hot. "Hello?" I asked softly. "Isabella, it's so good to hear from you, oh wait…I called you." Said the worst voice in the world. "Tanya?" I asked stupidly. "Who else, god, I thought you were smart." She said sarcastically. "Why in the hell are _you_ calling _me?!_' I almost shouted into the phone. "What, I can't have a little chat with my worst enemy?" She said with a small evil giggle.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm home from Alaska, and I'm on my way to Eddie's." She said as I heard a car door shut. Shit! She's coming here, and _I'm_ here…Shit!! I glanced at Edward, who was looking out the kitchen window. "Ok, you're going to Edward's…I guess, I have a good time?" It came out more like a question. Edward whirled around and looked at me; he was kinda scared and kinda mad. "Thanks, I guess, well bye Isabella…" She said quickly and hung up. Why does that bitch always hang up on me? I snapped my phone shut and glanced at Edward. He had his jaw clinched tightly and his eyes were closed. "I think I'm gonna take off, I wouldn't want to intrude on your time with your girlfriend." I said softly as I walked out the kitchen doors. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked out the front door. I glanced up and stopped in my tracks. There in front of me was Miss Bitch-pants in the flesh. _Ah shit._ "Oh, Isabella, what a great surprise." She said with a frown on her face. "What are you doing at _my_ boyfriend's house?" She asked me crossing her arms across her chest. "You can't stop me from seeing my best friend bitch." I said as I walked down the stairs, my eyes never leaving hers. Her eyes flared with rage. I walked passed her to my truck. "Oh, Isabella, what would your father think if he heard what kinda of stuff you say to me?" She said with an evil grin. I felt a sudden sadness wash over me, and my body went numb. Daddy, I'm so sorry! I felt tears in my eyes as I slammed the door to my truck shut and pulled out of the Cullens long driveway.

EPOV 

As Bella backed up the long driveway, Tanya walked in the door. "Hey Baby!" She said and hugged me tightly around my waist. I just stood there, getting angrier every second. "Tanya, come with me please." I tried to say calmly as I took her wrist and pulled her out-back. I let go of her one we got outside. "Yes, Edward?" She said, trying to be sexy. I faced her slowly. "Tanya, what the hell was that?!" I asked, still trying to keep my voice calm. "What, she needs to know where her place is." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "We're not in High School anymore, and I broke up with you 3 years ago." I said more calmly. She stuck out her lower lip. "But Eddie, baby I love you!" She wined and hugged me again. This time I pushed her back gently. Esme taught me never to hurt a girl, but I was starting to think that Tanya was a witch, so maybe Esme would let me take a punch to Tanya's jaw. No, Esme is far to kind to let me, even to the people who don't deserve her respect, aka Tanya. "I don't give a shit if you love me, I don't love you…I never did…never will, now please leave." I said as I faced away from her. I heard a gasp and then I heard her run inside. I smiled to myself. Now, I have to tell Bella how I feel…some how.

***********************************************************************

Well, there you go…I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up today sometime…hopefully ;)

-TwilightLover1718


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!! *waves and smiles* I'm glad you are sticking around to read this...I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

**********************************************************

Chapter 4

BPOV

I was almost to La Push when I couldn't see anymore because of the tears. I pulled off to the side of the road and just let myself cry. I felt my cell buzz. I looked at the Caller ID, Edward?! I tried to stop crying but it didn't really work, I answered anyways. "H-hello?" I stuttered out. "Bella, I'm so sorry about Tanya…Bella I wanted to tell you something, I…Er, how do I put this…" He said nervously. "Edward, if you're gonna tell me that I can't see you cause of Tanya…I already know…" I said felling a bit angry for some reason now. "No Bella, that's not it…even if it were I would still see you…that bitch doesn't own me." He said sternly. "But Bella, I have wanted to tell you something for a while…but I never was brave enough to tell you." He continued softly. "Edward, whatever it is, you can tell me…I'm your best friend, you can always tell me anything, you know that." I said smiling, trying to make him happy again. He chuckled softly. " I know, that's why I love you Bella, you're so-" He stopped as I gasped softly. Did he just say he loved me?! I felt my heart beating in my chest. "Edward, did you just say that you l-love me, did you mean it in the way I meant it…3 years ago?" I asked softly. I waited for him to reply, but all that answered me was silence. I felt my body go cold as the dial tone suddenly appeared. He hung up on me! I must have scared him, and now he's gonna ignore me for another 3 years! I felt more tears falling at I drove the rest of the way home to Jake.

***************************************************************

"Bells?" Jacob asked me from outside my bedroom door. I was sitting on my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest, my arms around them. I was crying still about Edward hanging up on me. Jacob opened the door and looked in at me. His eyes filled with concern as he shut the door and sat next to me on the bed. "Bells, are you ok, did that Edward guy hurt you?" Jake asked. I shook my head. I heard the house phone ring loudly and Jacob answered it. "Hello?" He asked. "Yea, she's right here, but I don't know if she can talk right now Edward." Jake said looking at me. My head shot up once I heard Edward's name and I reached for the phone. "Never mind, here she is…" Jake said and handed the phone to me. "Hello?" I asked softly as Jake smiled and left the room quietly. "Bella, I'm so, so sorry about earlier…I had no right to hang up on you." He said quickly. "I just couldn't believe that I had said that, and…I got scared that you would be mad that I never told you that, but Bella…I do love you, I have since High School…and I'm sorry I never told you, and I understand if you don't feel the same way anymore." He spoke softly, his voice full of regret and pain.

"Edward, I-…I still love you." I whispered. I heard a sigh of relief. "Thank God you said that Bella, if you hadn't I don't know what I would have done…" He said with a small chuckle. I smiled and heard the door bell ring. "Now, it's time that I apologize…" He said as I heard someone walking down the hallway. I heard someone about to open my door and Edward hung up. He hung up on me again?! "Bella…" I heard that velvet voice whisper. I looked up and there in the bedroom doorway, was my Edward. "Edward!" I squeaked as I shut my phone. "What are you doing here?" I asked sitting up on my knees. "I told you, I'm here to apologize…for the 3 years of not talking to you, hanging up on you, and not telling you that I loved you when you told me that you loved me…" As he said this he walked up to me. "So, I'm sorry Bella." He whispered and he pressed his lips to mine softly. The three seconds that his lips touched mine, it felt like hours until, sadly he pulled back. I looked up into his eyes. I took his hand in mine and placed it at my hip, same with other. "Bella…what are you-" I cut him off by kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He moaned softly and the sound made my body catch fire. Someone cleared their throat making Edward and I jump apart. I blushed and saw Jacob standing in the door with a small playful smile on his lips. "Jacob Black, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I asked, my voice a bit high pitched than normal. "I did knock, you two just were…focused on each other to much to notice." He said with a chuckle. I blushed deeper and glance at Edward, who to my surprise had a faint blush on his cheeks too. Seeing that made me giggle, which made him blush more. "I was coming to say that dinner is done…oh and Edward, Alice called and said that Bella can stay the night, if she wants to…" Jake said with a smile and walked away down the hallway.

I smiled widely and jumped up, grabbing a bag. "Someone's eager…" Edward said with a chuckle. I stopped my speedy packing to glare at him playfully for a second, then I continued. "What's this?" Edward said holding my notebook that said KEEP OUT. "That's mine, and give it!" I said nervously holding out my hand for the diary. He shook his head and started to open it. "No!" I cried and grabbed it from his hands, putting it under my shirt. "That won't stop me from getting that." Edward said as he walked toward me. I backed up until I hit my wall…Shit! I looked up into Edward's eyes, and blushed. I felt his hand go up my shirt and caress the skin above my jeans. I blushed deeper as he moved on up my stomach. I dropped the notebook and it fell to the floor next to us. It didn't matter anymore. I shivered as Edward lightly ran his fingertips across the small of my back. "Bella…Edward…Come on Dinners getting cold!!" Jake called loudly, making us jump again. "Why don't we continue this later….at your house…." I whispered with a smile up at Edward, who flashed me his crooked grin. I finished up my bag and lead Edward out to the small dining room.

***************************************************************

"Bells, when will you be home?" Jacob asked me as Edward headed out to the car. "I don't know Jake, I might just stay with them ,I mean Leah has the hotts for you…so you won't be alone." I said looking after Edward. "Ok bells, if you move in with them, please visit every so often…k?" Jacob asked me with a hug. "Of course jake…" I answered and headed out the door after Edward.

**********************************************************

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter….next chapter is the sleepover!! Till next chapter. ;)

-TwilightLover1718 ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody….how are you all? I hope you are all are ready for the sleepover *wink, wink* lol ;)

Anyways, here is….;3

**********************************************************

Chapter 5

BPOV

I almost ran to Edward's shiny silver Volvo. I remember when I called him "Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner" back in High School when I was mad at him, which was hardly ever. He was always very, _very_ protective of his car, I mean it's just a car for god's sake, but if you were to say that to Edward and his Volvo…all hell would break lose…I'm _not _kidding. Edward's smile pulled me from my memories. He took my small book bag from me and put it in the trunk, as I walked over to the passenger side of the car. I was about to open the door when Edward opened it for me, he was always such a gentleman, a pretty damn sexy one. This was one of the things that I loved about him so much, he was so nice, kind, smart, understanding, and so handsome…he looked god like. He is my own personal miracle, one that I'm going to hang on to for my life. "Remembering memories?" Edward asked as I got in the car, I smiled and nodded. "Nice ones, or bad ones?" He asked, suddenly nervous. "Good ones, very good ones…" I said with a bigger smile. "He smiled, closed my door and walked to his side. "Are you ready to party, cause when Emmett's at a party…it hardly ever stops before midnight." Edward said with a chuckle and he started the car. I laughed softly. "I know…I remember New year's a couple years ago, remember…Emmett dared you and I to dance to Swing by Savage?" I asked with a laugh at the memory, Edward soon joined in. "OH, I remember that..That night was so much fun, and I never knew _you_ could dance like _that_!" Edward said still laughing. I blushed, it's true I don't seem like the girl who could "dirty dance" as Em and Rose put it, but I say this proudly…I can.

"Alice said something about clubbing, but, I think being at home will make the party more fun, don't you?" Edward asked with a wink. I blushed softly. So, so true, the bedroom is much closer…I blushed deeper and he noticed. "What's on your mind, love?" he said softly pulling up the drive way. Love? I smiled at him. "Nothing, just thinking…" I almost whispered. "That blush you've got going, it's something…not nothing Bella." He said with a chuckle. I blushed a little more, making him flat out laugh. "Now, please tell me…" He said softly, looking at me with his beautiful jade eyes. I just looked at him, but then he batted his long dark lashes, which just made me blush deeper. "I was thinking about…" I was about to tell him about the bedroom thing when I was pulled from the car.

"Yay, Belly's here…now the party can begin!!" Emmett yelled and lifted me over his shoulder, carrying me inside. Edward fallowed quickly with my bag over his shoulder. "Em, put me down!" I cried laughing, he laughed his booming laugh and set me down on the couch, between Alice and Rose. "Bella…its Bella-Barbie time!!" Alice cried and jumped up smiling. Rose stood up and smiled at me too. "Why, we're not going anywhere…are we?" I asked that last part nervously. "No, but I'm gonna dress u up for our little party though!" She said pulling me up by my wrist. "No!" I said as I pulled my wrist free and fell back against Edward's chest. "Save me!" I said laughing and hid behind Edward. Alice gasped smiling. "Did…you tell her?!" She almost shouted, still smiling…her smile growing larger every second. "Yes, I did…" Edward said pulling me from behind him and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. I smiled up at him and relaxed against his chest, leaning against him. Alice screamed and started bouncing with Rose, while Em wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Is tonight gonna be…_the_ night Eddie boy?" Emmett asked with a booming laugh. I instantly blushed and Edward sighed loudly. I looked up at Edward, smiling. He looked at me for a minute then he flashed me a crooked grin. "Come on Bella, Edward…bring her upstairs please!" Alice sang with a wink at me and headed upstairs fallowed by Rose. "Wha-" I gasped as Edward lifted me up bridal style and headed up the stairs, but in a different direction then Alice.

Edward walked us into a good sized room, and set me down on my feet. I looked around and gasped as I realized that this was his room, I had never seen it before. The whole east wall was all glass, and you could see the beautiful forest and a small brook, which sparkled in the evening sun. The trees broke right at the right place, and there was the wonderful sunset. "Wow, what a view." I said softly looking at the wonderful red-ish/orange-ish sky. "Yeah, I picked this room because of that, and where it sits in the house, I'm the only one on this end of the hallway…It's so quiet and peaceful. Not like the other end of the hallway, Em and Rose are crazy loud…I couldn't sleep in my old room…so now that room is Carlisle's study. Esme and Carlisle sleep on the first floor, the door next to the kitchen is theirs…they sleep down there so that, they can't hear Em and Rose." Edward finished with a laugh. "Alice and Jazz are almost just as bad, sadly." I laughed and looked at him. The sun made his eyes look that much greener. I looked around the room some more and noticed that the whole other wall was almost completely covered with CD's. "Wow, you have so much music…" I said walking over to his collection. "Yeah, it's a hobby of mine, collecting music…you have any favorites?" He asked me walking over next to me.

"I do…but, I don't wanna tell you…" I said blushing. "Why?" He asked smiling. "What are you listening to?" I asked and pressed play on his stereo trying to avoid the question. "It's Debussy…" He said shrugging his shoulders. "Yea, Clair de Lune is great." I said as I listened to it start playing softly. "You know Debussy?" He asked sounding shocked. I nodded. "My mom used to play it while she cleaned, I only know my favorites…" I almost whispered as the thoughts of my mother filled my mind. He nodded. He took me hand in his and put his hand at my waist. I looked up at him as he careful and slowly spun me. "What?" He asked once I was facing him again. "I can't dance…at all." I said softly, as I bit my lower lip. He sighed and chuckled softly. "Well, I could always make you." He said with a cute little crooked grin. "I'm not scared of you…" I said smiling. He chuckled softly. "You shouldn't have said that." He almost growled playfully and put up his hands, I knew he was gonna tickle me. "No!" I laughed and ran for the bed. He ran after me started tickling me and was laughing while he did so. I fell back onto my back as I gasped for air. "Now are you scared?" Edward said laughing, and he stopped so I could answer. I gave him a wicked smile and pushed him back onto his back and started tickling him back. He started laughing. I strattled his waist and stopped kissing him. He stopped laughing and looked up at me. I bent and kissed him softly. He kissed me back gently and his hands gripped my waist. He quickly sat up against the headboard of the bed and kissed me hard.

I let my arms wrap around his neck and pulled him closer. I ran my fingers through this tousled hair like I had always dreamed…and it felt amazing. Edward broke the kiss and moaned as my fingers continued though his hair. "Good God Bella…" He whispered smiling. I smiled and started kissing down his neck. There was a knock at the door, Damn it!!

I sighed and got off of Edward who was looking very pissed, and I soon found out why. I soon saw that he was very aroused and it made me feel good that I had made him feel that way. "I'll get it." I whispered softly and he smiled his thank you. I opened the door and there stood the damn pixie, arms crossed and looking pissed off as hell. Ah Fuck.

**********************************************************

Sorry I split the Sleepover into 2 parts….I had to tho…sorry…well, like?Love? ;D

The next part is in EPOV!! X3

Till next chapter…:)

-TwilightLover1718 ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!!! I hope you guys are ready for part two of the sleepover! Sorry for my little disappearance...I'm really busy with school, it cuts into my time now...which sucks! Anyways...on with the chapter...;]

Twilight= Not Mine....I wish it was though...lol ;D

****************************************************

Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I watched Bella go to get the door as I internally cursed out the person behind it. "Ah, hi Alice." Bella said nervously. I grabbed a pillow and covered my lap not wanting my little sister to see me this way. She stormed in and glared at me, her anger soon turned into amusement. "Was...I interrupting anything?" She asked with a small smirk. I glared at her and said," Yes, you are...now if you wouldn't mind leaving and I will send Bella down in a minute." She smiled, turned and left without another word to Bella or I. Bella smiled at me. "Thank you!" She said smiling as she climbed up on my lap again. I chuckled and kissed below her jaw softly and started kissing and licking my way down her neck. She moaned softly and rocked herself against me. I gasped and my eyes widened as I pulled back to look at her. "Sorry, my body just kinda...reacted." She stammered blushing. I smiled, she was worried I didn't want that, how cute and so my Bella, yes _my_ Bella.

I kissed her lightly on the lips and rocked my hips against her causing her to gasp, which turned into a moan. "What the hell is-"Emmett asked storming to the room but stopped in his tracks as he saw us. "Well well, what do we have here?" He asked with a huge grin. I sighed and Bella blushed. "I have to go Alice is waiting." Bella said as she kissed me on the cheek and dashed out of the room. "Nice Em, real nice." I said and stood up slowly. "Sorry Eddie boy." Emmett boomed and left me to my peace. Why did Emmett have to come in at that moment?! I swear to God he is a pain in my ass. I sighed and walked out of my room, heading toward the kitchen and the wonderful smell of Esme's cookies, yum! I walked in and saw her busy with batter, mixing it quickly while humming to herself. "Hey mom..." I said softly and sat down at the bar that sat in front of the kitchen. "Hey sweetheart, what's wrong something to troubling you, I can tell..." She asked turning to look at me. I looked at her and smiled slightly. "It's nothing mom, well, I don't wanna take things to fast with Bella...but I want to and I don't know what to do...I don't want to make a foolish mistake and lose her." I admitted staring at the counter top.

She put something in a bowl and tossed it in front of me, cookie batter! I looked up at her and smiled; she winked and went back to mixing the bowl. "Hey he gets some and I don't?" My father asked with a fake pout as he walked into the kitchen. I laughed softly as my mother raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you 22 year old who is having a little difficulty choosing how fast to take your relationship? Because if you are you lied to me about your age and we have a problem with the other woman." My mother said in a playful tone smirking at my father, who was trying not to laugh. "I am a loving husband who loves you with all his heart...does that count?" My dad asked smiling while he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I guess, here." My mother sighed smiling handing him his own bowl of the heavenly batter. He smiled widely and winked at me, now I get where I got my charm. I chuckled as I handed the empty bowl to her and left the kitchen. I headed to where Emmett and Jasper where playing Rock-Band. I watched as Jasper tried his damn well hardest to hit all the notes on the solo, but he ended up getting only about 63% of the notes. "Jazz dude you suck!" Emmett laughed loudly. Jasper sighed and handed the guitar controller to me. "Alright Emmett, ready?" I asked smiling. "You bet Ed, your ass is going down bro!" He boomed as the notes started flowing across his side. I watched as he missed a few but hit most of them smiling at me once mine started. It was a little difficult but I made it through missing only 3 notes.

The song ended and the stats started coming across the screen; player 1: 96%, player 2: 99%. I laughed as Emmett cursed loudly and threw the drumsticks across the room. "Now Em, pick those up...Rose will be ticked if you break them." I smiled setting my controller on the couch carefully. "We're ready to party!" Alice called from behind me cheerfully. I turned and saw my sister. She was wearing a small black dress that flared at the end and her hair had a little headband that had a silver flower on it, small black flats. Jasper ran to her side and kissed her lips gently and pulled her close to him. Rose came next, she was, well Rose. She was wearing a small red mini-skirt with a white tank top looking thing that showed a lot, red pumps. Emmett rushed and kissed Rose on the cheek, making her smile. I looked up and saw Bella, good god she was hot! She was wearing a simple but fancy dark navy blue tank top and a dark denim skirt that hit her mid-thigh with little strappy heels. Her hair was in wavy curls that flowed down past her shoulders. I walked up to her and smiled as I kissed her softly. "You look amazing." I whispered against her cheek. She blushed and smiled up at me. "Alright, well Carlisle and I are going to out and have a few drinks, we'll be back later...please don't wreck the house up and there is food in the kitchen." Esme said as she walked out the door with Carlisle.

"PARTY!" Emmett and Alice shouted at the same time, and we all laughed. Alice started messing with lights she had put up earlier and switched on a bunch of lights. The kind you would see at a club on a dance-floor or at a wedding reception. Emmett clicked on a bottom on the huge stereo and a song that I recognized started blaring out. "Let's get this party started!" Emmett boomed over the music and started dancing with Rose. I looked at Bella who had the look of pure fear on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked pulling her off away into the dinning room. She blushed and looked up at me. "I can't dance...not like Rose, not like we were at a club or anything." She said softly gazing out at Rose and Em who were grinding against each other. "Bella, I'm not expecting you to, dance like you would around us...your closest friends, your family...ok?" I asked kissing her on the forehead and gazing into her eyes. She nodded and smiled. I smiled and took her hand leading her back out to the music.

"Bella, come on!" Alice sang, we barely heard her over the loud music. Bella looked up at me and back at Alice who came over and took her hand. "Alice be nice, Bella being shy tonight...don't make her do anything she doesn't want to." I said to my sister who nodded and smiled at Bella. I watched them head upstairs for some strange reason while I headed for the kitchen.

**BPOV**

Alice dragged me up to her room and shut the door. "Bella, what's up...I know you know how to dance, so don't give me that crap." She said looking at me. I sighed and sat down on her bed. "I'm nervous Alice, of...of dancing like that, in front of Edward." I almost whispered blushing. She smiled and took my hand. "Edward wants you to have fun...this was his idea for you to have fun and remember how fun he is..." She told me and winked. I gasped softly and smiled at her. "That changes things...alright, Edward...here I come! " I said and threw open her door and headed down the stairs with Alice flanking me. I looked for Edward but he was nowhere to be seen.

I headed toward the kitchen but stopped outside the door and listened to Emmett and Edward talking. "Ed, what's the matter...I haven't ever seen you this freaked since you thought you saw a ghost last Halloween." Emmett asked. I heard Edward sigh. "I don't want to disappoint Bella, I feel like I should have asked if she wanted this party." Edward said and set down what sounded like a glass. "Dude, I bet she's thinking something like...she's nervous of dancing in front of us...just give her a little bit, she'll come around." Emmett said with a smile.

A new song started playing, and I took my cue. I opened the door and smiled at Edward. "Wanna dance?" I asked smiling still. His eyes widened slightly but nodded and fallowed me out into the living room. I slipped of my heels and set them with Alice's flats in the corner of the room. Alice and Jazz were already dancing away smiling and having fun. I lead Edward to a spot, let the music flow through me and I started to dance. Edward smiled and started dancing too. Alice smiled at me and winked. I smiled and started to dance more at the music picked up.

***********************************************************

After about 3 hours of joking around, we all returned to dancing. I took a big leap and winked at Edward who was smiling. I turned and started grinding my ass into him. He responded by placing his hands on my hips and moving with me as I let my back fall into his chest."You know you are way better at this than you gave yourself credit for." Edward whispered into my ear smiling. "You ain't seen anything yet." I said with a sly smile, I dropped to the floor and slowly rose my butt up against him as the rest of my body followed. "Damn go Bella!" Emmett Boomed over the song and Alice giggled happily. Edward started kissing down my neck and shoulders making me bite my lip so I wouldn't moan. I stopped dancing, if you could call it that and grabbed Edward's hand. He looked at me in confusion but let me lead him back to the kitchen.

I pushed him against the counter top and started kissing him. His hand went back to my hips. My arms went round his neck, pulling him closer to me. "Wanna continue our little game from earlier?" I whispered in his ear and kissed down his neck. "I'd love to Bella..." He said smiling, grabbed my hand started leading me up stairs. I saw Alice watching us and she winked. I smiled at her before Edward led me into his room and shut the door behind him. I walked into the room but I was stopped by a hand gripping my waist and spinning me around. "I love your blush." Edward said as he caressed my cheek making my blush deepen. He bent and pressed his lips to mine softly. I returned the kiss eagerly and started walking back toward the bed. We laughed as we fell back against the bed. I crawled up to the middle of it and felt a hand grab my ankle. Edward crawled up my body and kissed my hard. This kiss was different from the rest; it was full of passion and love. I moaned as he started inching my tank top up my body as he kissed down my neck, my hands went to his hair pulling his lips back to mine. Soon my tank top was on the floor, along with his shirt.

He was so beautiful, his muscles rippled as I ran my hands down his chest to his belt buckle. His lips attacked mine at I undid the buckle and I started getting annoyed with the stupid button. "Here, let me help..." Edward said with a chuckle as he undid his pants form me. I smiled widely and pushed them all the way down. He kicked them off the bed and kissed me gently as he started working at my mini skirt. He undid the button & zipper quickly and started pulling it down slowly. I groaned and helped him push it down faster till it also fell to the floor. I blushed as he started kissing down my neck and started kissing along my bra. I arched my back so he could undo it. As it fell from my body I felt my blush deepen. "Bella, you're so beautiful." Edward whispered with a smile. I smiled up at him and kissed his lips softly. His mouth then attacked my chest spending the same amount of time biting, sucking, and licking each one. "Edward....please." I murmured as my hands gripped his boxers and pulled them down quickly. Edward kicked them off with a smile, hooked his fingers in the waistband of my underwear and pulled them off. "I love you, I need you Bella...so much." He murmured against my cheek as he positioned himself at my entrance. "I love you too Edward...: I whispered breathlessly. "Are you sure you want to do this Bella, we can wait." He asked pulling back and looked deep into my eyes.

"Yes, I want to do this..." I smiled and pulled his lips back to mine. He kissed me back gently and started pressing into my slowly. I winced slightly at the pain, but of course he noticed. "Bella, are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" He asked me going completely still. "No, just...give me a minute." I muttered. He nodded and started kissing down my neck trying to help me forget the pain, and man...did it work. "Please...continue." I said smiling as I kissed his neck softly. He pressed more and more into me until he filled me completely. He moaned and started moving at a steady pace. I started meeting each one of his thrusts with my own, moaning with him. "Edward, faster..." He picked up his pace and started kissing my lips again. He parted his mouth and I tangled my tongue with his. My breathing increased as my world started to explode around me as I came. Edward fallowed quickly after calling out my name and collapsed onto of me. "Wow...that was..." He started to say but couldn't find a word to describe it. "Amazing, wonderful...those work?" I asked with a small giggle, he chuckled with me. "That doesn't even cover half of the feelings I feel right now." He murmured against my neck.

I suddenly yawned and felt my eyes start to droop. He quickly pulled out of me and pulled me close to his body. I felt a blanket cover us as I cuddled against his chest. "Good night, my Bella." Edward whispered softly. "Good night Edward..." I mumbled as sleep took over.

***********************************************************

Well? Like it? Love it? I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing this....teehee! Well till next chapter....

-TwilightLover1718;]


End file.
